


Busy

by Devilish Partners (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [8]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Devilish%20Partners
Summary: Kate and Rick get busy while Alexis and the kids are out.





	Busy

She was breathing hard and erratically, her mind trying to focus on a single thought but the feeling of her walls contracting and the feeling of her heart pulsing down her navel were too much of a distraction. Her legs felt weak.  
“Should we take a break?” she heard his voice asking from the floor of their bedroom.  
“Probably” Kate replied and turned her head towards him, a small smile playing on her lips.   
He was sitting there on the floor, pillow on his lap and the look of a dog who had fallen from the truck, he seemed positively lost, a faint smile on his lips. Her husband indeed was ruggedly handsome and she found herself biting her lip at the sight of him.  
At some point his eyes caught her staring at him.  
“Don’t do that” Rick said.  
“Do what?” she questioned with a puzzled look on her face.  
“Don’t play dumb, Kate, I know that look that was in your face”  
“What look?”  
“The ‘I want you naked’ look”  
“I wasn’t--”  
“Oh, yes, you were” he insisted.  
She considered his words for a moment and bit her lip once more. “You do look good”  
“Kate, we’ve been at this for hours”  
“Do you need a break?” Beckett asked turning in the bed, her tone serious.  
“‘Course not” Castle answered and studied his surroundings. “But can you get down here? I don’t think I can stand”  
“Okay but I might have to roll, I don’t trust my legs either”  
“Okay”  
She did roll and fell to the floor with a loud sound.  
“Kate, you alright?” Rick asked leaning over her searching her figure for injuries.  
Beckett faced him and blew a strand of hair away from her face. “I’m fine”  
“What was that?”  
“I rolled too much. Ow”  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m okay, babe, thanks. Now I need a moment”  
“Don’t worry, we have time”  
They stayed like that in the floor for a silent while.  
“Castle?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How many times did we…?”  
“I lost count”  
“Me too”  
Another pause.  
“We really should take a break,” Kate said.  
“Yeah”  
Beckett moved and managed to get herself straddling him, she gave him a peck before hugging his form, felt him hug her back. “You said we have time, do we?”  
“Don’t know”  
“Do you think Alexis will bring them back soon?”  
“Not sure, but I don’t think so, she said she would take them to the zoo. And Lily wanted to go to the museum”  
“We have time then… Did we do the kitchen?”  
“We did”  
“Your office?”  
“Yeah but not today”  
“Wanna do it?”  
“Yup”  
“I do would like a nap first”  
“Me too”  
“Maybe one now, then nap, then your office”  
“Sounds perfect”  
“Good”  
Kate kissed him and let out a low moan when she felt him kissing back. She could feel the heat spreading all over her form.  
“Maybe two before nap” Castle suggested against her lips, his hands pulling her closer.  
“Sounds perfect” she replied.  
They did nap but afterward the office had to wait a little longer than expected, but they did have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> 88\. Sex Marathon


End file.
